demonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Demonata universe
|image= |location= |owner= Demonata |residents= Demonata |affiliation= Demonata |universe= The Demonata |first= |last= }} The is an expansive universe composed of many different 'worlds' and is where the Demonata reside. Hypothetically, the universe is infinitely large as demons can create their own worlds within it. Traversal between these worlds is done via Windows. Laws of the Universe There are many laws in the demonata universe that differ from the human universe. In the Demonata universe, magical energy is considerably more abundant than it is in the human universe. The laws of physics will often times be different than the laws that abide the human universe. Additionally, each world in the Demonata universe is on a different time plane than that of the human universe. This means that while you may only spend a day in the Demonata universe, if you return to the human universe you may find that a few weeks have passed or maybe only a few minutes. Some demons can literally become the worlds they create in the Demonata universe. This is seen in Demon Apocalypse, in which the world is seemingly endless black expanse and flames. The Worlds More powerful Demonata have created their own worlds or self-contained zones in which they reside. These are fashioned in such a way that the Demon finds fitting. They can be differ greatly from world to world and are in some cases, are potentially hazardous. Known worlds *A world of dense forest of crooked, swaying tree-demons with howling holes in their bark, a forest floor of demonic water which one can stand on unevenly, and a gloomy, purple sky with two dim suns on either side. This is one of the worlds the Disciples Beranabus, Kernel Fleck, Nadia, Sharmila and Raz visited in while chasing Cadaver. *A desert world with a night sky filled with star-like demons. This is one of the worlds Disciples Beranabus, Kernel, Nadia, Sharmila and Raz visited in while chasing Cadaver. *A world with seemingly no land and a huge, needle-shaped rock suspended mid-air. Beranabus has visited this world twice, the second time with Disciples Kernel, Nadia, Sharmila, and Raz in while chasing Cadaver. It is also the home of the Kallin, and thus was used as a trap for the Disciples by Cadaver. *A desert-like world with hard, yellow ground, three moons (closer than Earth's moon) at night. This one of the worlds Disciples Beranabus, Kernel (twice), Nadia, Sharmila, Raz, Shark and Dervish visited in while chasing Cadaver. This world also is home to a large number of snake-like demons with varied animals heads and claws, and thus was used as a trap for the Disciples by Cadaver. It is also known that a few minutes in the human universe is equivalent to a few hours in this world. *A world with fluffy clouds high above land which one can stand on unevenly. This world is home to a chicken-like demon with three pig-like heads, and was visited by Disciples Kernel, Shark and Dervish in while trying to get back to Beranabus. *Lord Loss's realm: A world composed entirely of webs. Web strands are strewn everywhere and vary in thickness. This world includes a castle made entirely of webs for Lord Loss, a silver, gloomy, sky with no moon and countless star-like demons, and a black abyss beneath the web-floor filled with shark-like demons. This world was created by Lord Loss as his realm, is also home to a large number of his familiars, and approximately one or two minutes in this world is equivalent to several days in the human universe. It has appeared multiple times throughout the series. *A world like an ordinary glade on Earth, but with a waterfall of blood. Beranabus's mother liked to come to this world and thus it has been visited by Beranabus an unknown number of times and at least once by Kernel in . *A world that is entirely light blue in color and contains all kinds of cubes and strange angles, and jagged pillars of a blue substance. It is described as resembling something out of a Picasso painting, and has meteor-sized demons soaring through its sky. Grubbs, Kernel Fleck and Beranabus visited this world in to get information from a local demon. *A living demon realm made entirely of flames. Kernel and Beranabus sent Grubbs to this demon-world in as part of his training. It is also known that seven weeks in the human universe is equivalent to a day or two in this world. When the demon was defeated, this realm, the demon's body, was reduced to a cold, dark void (though it is unknown whether or not this changed after Grubbs, Kernel and Beranabus went back in time). *An oasis-like world containing a demonic pond of water with killer claws and trees with trunks made of bone and strips of flesh for leaves. The world's master was initially thought to have abandoned it or died, but in Hell's Heroes it is later revealed the the pond itself is the master, and amidst a demon attack it gains form and advances on them. It was since used by Beranabus as a base in the Demonata Universe. It has appeared in / / . *A desert-like world with soil instead of sand, and a purple, sunless sky with two moons. Beranabus, Grubbs and Kernel visited this world in / to interrogate an earwig-like demon there and at least four others. *A world made entirely of glass. It is not seen, but is mentioned by Grubbs in . *A black void world containing only a large asteroid surrounded by a breathable field of air. Beranabus, Grubbs and Kernel visited this world in / to rest. Travel The only known way to travel from world to world is through windows. These can be created by skilled magicians and mages and can take up to a few hours. There has been one exception who can make a window in a matter of minutes though, Kernel Fleck. These can be stepped through to reach the next world you travel to. Tunnels may also be used to make a more permanent pathway between the two universes. However, these tunnels are very difficult to create. Appearances *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' ''